


The Hunt

by Redrose19



Series: Hunters AU [1]
Category: Youtubers, not in this fic though - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Kidnapping, M/M, Slight torture, Violence, curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose19/pseuds/Redrose19
Summary: Mark and Jack are hunters, fighting the evil in the world. Tonight, they've got their eye on some vampires, but what they don't know is that those same vampires have got their eye on them!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: some curse words, violence, and slight torture.(nothing bloody) There is also slight sexual content, and a mention of rape. So if that is not something you like, then please do not read for your own safety. Hope you all enjoy:)

Tonight was hunting night. Jack and I have been hunting together since we bumped into each other on a hunt. I admit, we were stubborn back then and neither of us wanted to give up the werewolf we were hunting, but a little flirting back and forth and we decided to work together that one time. But afterwards we seemed to take a liking to one another, and we’ve been partners ever since. In the hunting world, and in real life. Tonight, Jack and I were at this gay club downtown, with our weapons handy. I was wearing a dark grey shirt with a black leather jacket, and some black skinny jeans. Jack was in his green shirt, to match his hair, and a grey leather jacket with black skinny jeans. He was looking really good, that’s for sure, and people noticed. I looked out into the crowd of people dancing, and saw Jack swaying his hips to the beat, while other men stared at his body movements. I couldn’t blame them, I was mesmerized as well. I was trying to push my jealousy down though, because I couldn’t make a scene. We were on a hunt, and he was just playing the part.

Even though he was dancing, Jack was on the lookout for the two vampires we were hunting tonight, as well as I. He was to keep watch on the dance floor, and I was to keep watch at the bar. I was standing at the bar drinking a beer, when a tall guy, wearing a black V-neck and grey pants walked up to me. 

“Well hi there handsome?” he said. I glanced at him, and smiled. 

“Hi there yourself.” I responded. This was all just acting, I was devoted to Jack, as he was to me. We had trust in each other, and we just played the part, never taking it too far. I saw Jack from the corner of my eye, and I noticed him watching me. 

“Wanna dance?” Mysterious guy asked, his hand now resting on my wrist that was laying on the counter. 

“Sorry buddy, I’m not interested.” I said. I could’ve been nicer, but this is a club, and you have to be blunt if you want someone to leave you alone. His hand gripped tighter on my wrist now. 

“Oh c’mon now handsome, just one dance.” 

“Look, I already said no dude, so I’m sorry but no thank you.” I went to move my wrist, but he pulled back, making me fall into him. He put his finger on my chin, and titled my head up. I flinched, moving my head away. 

“Look buddy, I already said-“

“Hey! What’s goin on here?” I knew that Irish accent anywhere. Clearly Jack noticed from where he was what was happening. The guy pushed me back and I stumbled a bit, then he looked at Jack. 

“What’s it to you huh?” he asked. 

“That’s my boyfriend you focking dick bag! So I suggest you back off.” Jack glared at the guy, and then finally he put his hands up in defense and walked away. 

“I could’ve handled it.” I said looking at Jack. He turned around and looked at me. 

“I know babe, but ya know I get protective when someone tries to hurt you.” He moved closer, pulling my waist until we were tight together. He began kissing me, and I leaned into his lips, moaning. He was perfect, but I pulled away after a bit, even though I didn’t want to. 

“We’re on a hunt remember?” I said. He huffed a bit, and gave me a pouty face. It was adorable to say the least. 

“I know, I know.” We both turned around to look back into the crowd at our targets. There they were. Two tall men, one with brown spiky hair, and the other with dark black wavy hair. They were tall and pale, the brown haired guy wearing a long sleeve black shirt, and black pants. The dark haired one wearing a short sleeved black shirt and black pants. They sure did love black. I noticed the two begin to leave out the back door, and that was our cue. I turned to Jack and spoke, 

“Time to hunt some vampires.” 

*Vampires POV*

The club was loud and hot, sweaty bodies everywhere, but it was awesome. Nathaniel and I didn’t care, because this was our scene. All these sexy men walking into the club all night, it was the perfect hunting grounds. Each body smells differently, and the blood pumping through them makes my mouth drool with excitement. Me and Nathaniel come to this club once a month to get our fix. Not only is it our night out to have fun, but these unsuspecting souls don’t know what they’re in for once they meet us. I was in the back corner, patrolling the crowd, trying to look for our next prey. Nathaniel started walking towards me and I smiled. We are lovers and partners in crime. His once brown spiky hair, was now starting to stick to his forehead from the sweat of the room. 

“Hey sexy, find anyone yet?” he asked. 

“Not yet, but you’re making this very hard on me right now, since all I can focus on is your hot ass all night.” I smiled confidently. He smiled too and leaned into me as I put my arm around his shoulder, then we smelt it. The smell of blood flowing through someone, and you can tell this guy was angry. His blood was boiling. Nathaniel and I tracked it down to the middle of the dance floor, to a guy, tall but not as tall as us, with green hair, and a hot body. 

“Damien, look at him. He’s perfect.” Nathaniel said. I smiled at him. Then I followed the green haired boy who was now walking angrily through the crowd to the bar. He pushed some guy off of another male, and then I smiled again, another scent filling my nostrils. The scent of his blood was a mixture of lust, and passion. 

“Oh wow Nate, look at the guy he’s talking to.” Nathaniel followed my gaze, to another man, who was now kissing the green haired fellow. He was a little taller than the green haired guy, but still shorter than us. His body was also perfect, and atop of his head was red hair. Funny they both have colorful hair. Makes them stand out. 

“I like them.” Nathaniel said. I looked at him. 

“I think we found our prey for tonight babe.” I looked closely at them, and then I noticed something. As the red hair guy moved a bit, I noticed inside his jacket was a machete, and a wooden stake. That only meant one thing. 

“Nate! They’re hunters!” I sneered. He growled as well, and then turned to face me. 

“They must be here for us. We have to take them out Damien.” He was right. We landed on the perfect prey tonight. 

“I see him watching us Nate, so let’s go. You know they’ll follow.” Nathaniel nodded, and we began to walk out the back door. 

*Marks POV*

Jack and I walked over to the back door, and crept out of the building. Once we were outside of the building, we pulled out our machetes, and started sneaking around the back and into the alleyway. I gave Jack the signal to walk along the opposite wall, and then we continued down the long path. Once we hit the corner, he went left, and I went right. I started walking forward, down another alleyway, looking for any movement. My machete was raised next to me, ready to attack. I heard a thump, and I quickly jumped, turning around. 

“Jack?” I whispered. No one answered. I started heading to the other side where Jack was. I was back to where we were in the first place, but now I went left. I slowly listened for any more movement, as I walked slowly forward. I came across another corner, and slowly peaked around the wall. Then I saw it, Jack being held against the chest of a vampire, the vamps arm around his throat. 

“I can hear your heartbeat hunter! Come out come out wherever you are?” He taunted. I slowly stepped out of the shadows, my machete still out, and faced the vamp with the short brown hair. 

“Let him go.” I demanded. He started laughing. 

“Sorry red, no can do. He smells too good.” He teased, sniffing Jack’s head. I growled in anger and began walking forward. Then I saw Jack’s eyes, and he looked fearful. I soon found out why, when I felt an arm snake around my throat. I lifted my right arm holding the machete to fight back, but the vamps arm grabbed my wrist tightly, squeezing until I winced in pain, dropping the machete. He then with his right arm, took the same arm he was holding, twisting it behind my back, while his left arm still held tight across my throat. I groaned in pain and he laughed. 

“Well well well, what do we have here.” He laughed. “I like them, don’t you Nathaniel?”

“Sure do Damien.” Huh. Damien and Nathaniel. So, those are the vamps we are hunting. I can’t wait to chop their heads off and stab them with my wooden stake once we were out of this. 

“So.” Damien, the guy holding me, started. “Let’s start with names. I like to know my food before I eat it.” I growled again, and Damien noticed. He laughed a bit and then began speaking into my ear. 

“What’s his name? The green fellow.” He asked. I stayed silent. I wasn’t talking to this bastard. 

“Nate!” He yelled. Nate then pushed Jack forward to the floor, and began kicking him in the stomach. I struggled against Damien’s grip. 

“Stop it you son of a bitch!” I yelled. As I was struggling Damien began to yell in my ear. 

“His name!” he asked. 

“Jack! It’s Jack!” I yelled defeated. I was never scared during a hunt, but this was scary. They were hurting Jack, and I couldn’t stop it. I sat there watching this Nathaniel guy beating Jack, and I felt tears falling down my face. 

“Nathaniel that’s enough!” Damien yelled. Once he stopped beating Jack, my struggling stopped, and I fell limp against Damien. He looked at me and smiled, taking his finger to wipe away my tears. I flinched, yanking my head away from his hand. 

“Don’t cry red. This is your fault anyways.” I glared at him, and then spat in his face. He grunted and pulled his head away before looking back at me angrily. 

“Oh red. That was a big no no.” Damien sneered. He then pushed me forward, and I fell onto my knees. Before I could turn around, he kicked me in the back, sending me sprawled out on the dirty floor. Damien then lent down and flipped me onto my back, and straddled my waist. My arms were flailing trying to push him off, but he snatched them up with his hands and held my wrists above my head. These guys were a lot stronger than other vamps we have killed, but I didn’t have time to think about that because I was now trapped on the dirty alleyway floor with this vampire on top of me. 

“What are you doing!?” I heard Jack yell. Damien looked up to stare at Jack, who was still being held in the arms of Nathaniel. 

“What’s his name?” Damien asked Jack, nodding towards me. I heard Jack spit on the floor, probably spitting out blood, before responding. 

“Mark.” I heard the strain in his voice. He was obviously pissed. Damien smiled, looking back down at me. I was still pulling at my wrists trying to free myself. He titled his head a bit, staring. 

“Mark.” He said, testing the name on his lips. 

“I like you two. You guys seem feisty, and Nathaniel and I have been a little lonely these days. Which got me thinking.” He paused for a moment, eyeing me up and down. He then looked up and Nathaniel. 

“Hey Nate. Which one do you want?” He asked. 

“Excuse me?!” I yelled. Damien punched me in the stomach, and I grunted in pain. I heard Jack yell behind me, his voice muffled over my gasping and coughing. 

“Don’t speak Mark.” He growled. I glared at him, but said nothing. He began speaking again to his vampire buddy. 

“Pick one Nate. Which one of these hunters would satisfy you most?” 

“Hmm. I like the green fellow. His soft pale skin, and his tiny figure. Mm. I want Jack. Can I have him Damien?” Nathaniel spoke with such lust in his voice, and I was horrified. No way in hell is he gonna take Jack away from me. 

“Hell no you sick sons a bitches! You can’t have him!” I yelled, bucking underneath Damien. He gripped my wrists tighter and then leaned down next to my ear. 

“Shhh Mark. Stop fighting, or I will kill Jack and take you with me to have you suffer for the rest of your pathetic life. And I will kill him nice and slow, so stop moving!” He growled into my ear. I went still, fearful of him keeping his promise about killing Jack. I leaned my head back to take a look at Jack, who was bloody and panting. I wanted to go over there and comfort him, but I couldn’t because of these fucking vamps. He saw me staring and looked at me, mouthing the words I love you. I mouthed them back and then mouthed the words I’m sorry. 

“So!” Damien spoke, way too happily. 

“I’m glad you like Jack, Nate. Because I was going to choose Mark here. So we both get what we want.” I heard Nathaniel laugh behind me. 

“Oh baby, can I feast now?” 

“No. I have a better idea Nate. We’re bringing them home with us.” He then looked down at me again. 

“Clearly hunting our prey isn’t working anymore. You filthy hunters will find us every time, and I can’t have that. So, I want you two to be our personal snack. We can feed on you guys every now and then, and hunt less. Better chance of survival.” I looked at him in shock. 

“You can’t just take us!” I yelled. 

“And why not?” 

“We’re hunter’s you idiot. All our hunter friends will find you. They will notice us missing, and they will look for us. You guys will be dead. If you kill us? You will still be dead. Either way, you’re fucked.” I sneered at him. He’s lucky I even gave him a warning. 

“Well.” He said, “I sure do love a risk. Don’t you?” And with that I saw him look at Nathaniel, giving him a nod, and I heard Jack begin to scream, 

“NO!” I yelled. From the floor I was still laying on, I leaned my head back again and saw the vamp biting into his neck, Jack writhing and screaming from the pain until he finally passed out, his body smacking the floor with a thud. I was crying and yelling out for him. 

“Jack! Baby! You bastards!” I was squirming from my position under Damien, but he just let me, knowing I couldn’t escape. 

“Oh shut up Mark, he’s fine. Nate here just took a little blood to make him pass out. Easier for transportation.” He looked up at Nathaniel. “Tie em up and stash him in the back of the car.” 

“You fucking vampires! Fucking pricks!” I screamed. 

“Aww that hurts my feelings Mark. I knew I wanted you for a reason. Nate can have Jack all he wants, but you….I like you. I love me a fighter.” And then he bit down on my neck, sucking my blood. I screamed, but he muffled my yells with his hand covering my mouth. My wrists were now released, but I was too weak to fight back. I weakly shoved at his shoulders, but my vision was going black. The last thing I thought of was Jack, before everything went dark. 

*Jacks POV*

I woke up groggily and weak, but laying on something soft. What the hell? Where was I? The last thing I remember was Mark and I at the club. Wait. Mark? The vampires! I quickly sat up, but regretted my decision when everything started spinning. I groaned, and laid back down. I slowly opened my eyes, and noticed I was in a tiny bedroom. I was laying on the floor, on some soft carpet. I moved my legs, and the sound of chains rattling got my attention. Attached to my right ankle was a manacle, that attached to the bed behind me. I sat up, tugging on it, but it was no use. I was stuck here. I heard the door open, and saw the vampire Nathaniel enter. 

“Ah you’re awake?” 

“Where’s Mark?” I shouted. He walked towards me a bit, stopping just a few feet away from where I was on the floor. 

“With Damien. You hungry?” He asked, avoiding my concerns about my boyfriend. This was ridiculous. Taken down by some filthy vamps? My stomach hurt, but that wasn’t from hunger. The beating this asshole gave me still lingered. But I remember Mark, lying on that dirty alleyway floor being straddled by the vamp. I was furious. I thought he was gonna do something terrible to him. I realized Nathaniel was still waiting for me to speak, so I looked up at him and smiled. 

“Nice pivoting of the topic there, but I want to be taken to Mark.” I demanded. He laughed, and I frowned at him. 

“Not yet, Damien is with him at this moment, and I am with you. So, no. You can’t see him.” I growled angrily and jumped at him to attack, but my ankle, with the chain still attached to it, wasn’t very long and it yanked me, sending me falling to my knees. I screamed, frustrated. 

“I just want to see him!” I yelled. Nathaniel looked angry now, standing up straight with his hands balled into fists. 

“You don’t seem to realize who is in charge here! Throwing a fucking tantrum isn’t going to help you, and you and that boy of yours are here for our pleasure! We feed off you, and do whatever the hell we want to you because YOU are hunters, and deserve to suffer for all the shit you’ve done. So shut up before I make you bleed again. Or better yet? I’ll ask Damien for permission to have some alone time with red over there. How does that sound Jack?! Do you trust me with Mark? Just because I chose you, doesn’t mean I didn’t admire his soft tan skin, and his strong physique. I would love to get a taste of him.” 

I was seething at this point. 

“Don’t you fucking touch him.” I sneered in a low deep voice. He then walked closer to me and bent down at my eye level. He grabbed my chin tightly, and looked into my eyes. 

“You do what I say, when I say, and this is your only warning. Don’t make me say it again.” He then pushed my face away, and stood up, walking out of the room. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding, and sat back against the bed. I rested my head on my knees, and waited for what was to come. 

*Marks POV*

I woke up to the feeling of someone petting my hair. It felt good, and I let out a sigh of relief, leaning into the touch. 

“Mm Jack.” I whispered. I felt his body shift closer to me, spooning me from behind. Usually I’m the big spoon, but I was so tired, and the petting felt nice that I didn’t complain. I felt the hand move from my head and began rubbing my left side. I flinched and scooted away from the hand a bit. 

“S-stop, it tickles.” I said, smiling. 

“C’mon Mark. Time to wake up.” I heard a deep, smooth, but gravelly voice say. Wait a minute. That was not Jack’s voice. What the hell? I opened my eyes, and turned my head coming face to face with Damien. I yelped falling off the bed I was on, and landing right on my butt. 

“Ow. What the hell!” I screamed, my head throbbing a bit, and the room was spinning. Damn blood loss had me confused, and weak. Damien laughed. 

“Aren’t hunters supposed to be like strong and tough bastards. Instead you flail around like a goofy child, it’s ridiculous. And a big, bad hunter like you is ticklish? Huh. You amuse me.” He laughed at me. I blushed from the tickling comment. Goddamnit he had me feeling like a child. He noticed my discomfort, and laughed again. 

“Embarrassed?” He taunted. I scowled at him. 

“Where’s Jack?” I asked. He ignored me, standing up from the bed and walking over to me. I shuffled back, but I was yanked to a stop. That’s when I noticed the shackles attached to my left ankle. 

“What the hell?” I whispered to myself. Damien crouched down in front of me before speaking. 

“Jack is with Nate. He’s fine and unharmed, but don’t do anything stupid or that will change.” He threatened. He stood back up, and sat down on the edge of the bed. He patted the spot next to him. 

“Join me?” he asked. I arched my eyebrow, and huffed out a laugh. 

“No thanks.” I chuckled. These vamps were fucking weird. He frowned at me, and spoke again. 

“That wasn’t a question Mark.” My smile from before faded, and I hesitantly stood up. I walked over slowly before sitting down on the bed next to him. He smiled and then rested his hand on my thigh. I flinched from the touch, but otherwise said nothing. 

“Here are the Rules. You do what I say, when I say. That goes for Nathaniel as well. We own you now, as well as your boy toy, and if you disobey me, I will hurt you and I will hurt Jack. This is your only warning Mark, so don’t test me.” I was quiet for a moment before I spoke. 

“You’re making a mistake.” I said. “Now here is my final warning. Let us go, because I guarantee right now there are hunters looking for us. And when they find us, they will kill you slowly and painfully.” I turned my head to the left looking into his eyes, showing him I was serious. Damien sat still for a moment, before he stood up. He began to walk out, but before he did he turned around. 

“I suggest you behave if you want to see Jack.” And with those words, he walked out. I let out the breath I was holding, and leaned into the backboard of the bed. I was scared. I wanted to hold Jack and comfort him, but I don’t even know where he is. I just hoped our friends noticed our disappearance and were searching for us. 

*Jacks POV*

I was stuck on the floor of the room for a few hours before the door finally opened. Damien and Nathaniel both entered with a plate of food and some water. Nathaniel set it down next to me. 

“Eat.” He said. I stayed quiet, their eyes both on me before I took a small bite of the toast on the plate. It was weird eating while they watched me and I was a bit uncomfortable. I was too hungry to fight it though, so I just ate in silence, while they stared. Once I was done, Nathaniel walked over and grabbed my arm, making me stand. 

“What’s happening?” I asked. He ignored me, and continued to hold me while Damien unlocked the chain around my ankle. They both grabbed an arm and began walking me out of the room. 

“Don’t try anything stupid.” Damien said, before we moved onward. We exited the room, and took a right down a long hallway. The walls were a light maroon, and the floors were wood. We walked down to the last door on the right and entered a room that was fairly large. The floor was cement, and there were tables and chairs inside. In the middle of the room, were some shackles hanging from the ceiling, and what looked like shower drains on the floor. Realizing their intentions, I began struggling. Nathaniel grabbed me tighter and Damien stopped, grabbing my face. 

“What did I say!” He screamed at me, bits of his spit landing on my face. 

“No struggling Jack, because you and Mark won’t like it.” After the mention of Mark’s name, I stopped resisting. Both of them got to work on stripping me. Taking off my jacket, shirt, pants, shoes and socks, and leaving me only in my boxers. I felt exposed, and I shivered from the cold air in the room. Nathaniel then lifted my arms, attaching the cuffs to both my wrists. My bruises from last night were even more sore from this position. I now dangled from the ceiling, the heels of my feet couldn’t touch the ground, and it put strain on my toes and wrists. They then added more cuffs that were attached to the ground, onto my ankles. Once they were done, they stood up and looked at me. Damien smiled. 

“Stay put. You’ll be seeing Mark soon.” I tensed up, and they walked out, leaving me alone. 

*Marks POV*

I was laying in the bed for a few hours just thinking. I’m not a religious man, but I did pray hoping my friends would find us. So far these vamps haven’t hurt us, but I had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. I was scared for Jack more than myself. I love him, and he’s my whole world, and just seeing him beat up by that asshole made me realize I’m not strong enough. I’m weak and I couldn’t save him. how could I save us now if I couldn’t back in that alleyway. I’m supposed to be this hunter, but Damien is right. I’m not just a big and tough hunter, I’m also a man with a boyfriend I love to death. This job is dangerous, and we both knew what we were getting into, but this is the first time we’ve been captured, and the first time we’ve lost to some creatures. I feared for us now. As I was lost in thought, I heard the door creak open. I quickly sat up from where I was laying, and looked over, seeing both Damien and Nathaniel. They were holding a plate of food with them. Damien walked over and set the food on the bed. 

“Eat.” He said. I didn’t move. He shoved it closer. 

“Trust me, you’ll regret not filling up. Now eat!” I gave in, and went to town on the toast and eggs they gave me. I didn’t realize till after that they were watching me the whole time. It was weird, but I didn’t care. Once I was done, Damien walked over to the left side of the bed where I was and grabbed my arm, dragging me off the bed. 

“What the hell?” I asked. Nathaniel then walked over and unlocked the cuff I was in that hooked me to the bed. Then he grabbed my other arm, and they began walking me towards the door. 

“Hey! Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” I struggled against their hold, but then Nathaniel stopped, taking my other arm from Damien, and held tightly both arms behind my back. I grunted from the strain on my arms, and Damien, who towered over me, looked down grabbing my face. 

“This is like déjà vu Nate. Both of them don’t know how to listen.” I perked up at that. 

“Where’s Jack!” Both of them laughed. Damien then stroked my cheek, but I flinched away. Angry from my flinching, he grabbed my chin roughly and made me look up at him. 

“Remember what I said earlier.” He threatened, and then he let go. I stopped struggling as much and they lead me down a long hallway. Finally we entered a room, and my eyes widened when I saw Jack strung up to the ceiling and stripped down to his boxers. 

“Jack!” I yelled. I fought them trying to escape their arms. I slammed my head into Nathaniel, and he yelped falling back and letting go of me. I then punched Damien in the jaw, and ran to Jack. 

“Oh my god baby. I’m gonna get you out of here!” I told him. 

“Mark look out!” he yelled. I was too slow, and before I knew it, Damien tackled me to the ground, hissing at me with his fangs out. It was a terrifying sight. Nathaniel ran over, his fangs also out, and I could tell they were both pissed at me. oops. 

“You dumb hunters!” Nathaniel yelled. He ran behind me and yanked me up with his hands under my arms. I struggled and kicked, but Damien grabbed my legs. With Nathaniel hands hooked under my armpits and Damien with a hold on my legs, I was trapped. I squirmed anyways. I heard Jack screaming in the background for them to let me go. 

“Hold still damnit!” Damien yelled. 

“Fuck you!” I screamed back. Seeing Jack tied up made me lose it. I didn’t mean to, but I was panicking. This was a torture room, it was way too obvious not to be. 

“I swear Mark if you don’t stop struggling I WILL kill Jack! Do you understand!” Damien was serious I could tell. As much as I wanted to escape, there was no way I could. It was two against one, and I still needed to gain time to help Jack out. Defeated I stopped struggling, and went still in their arms. 

“You are a real pain in the ass Mark. You will be punished for what just happened.” I gulped in fear. I hope they wouldn’t hurt Jack because of me. Finally, Damien let go of my legs and they dropped. I tried to stand up more, but he gave me a look that said, don’t move. I stayed still, my upper body leaning against Nathaniel. Damien walked closer to me, and began to unbuckle my belt. 

“Wai- ugh” I was punched right in the stomach by Damien. 

“HEY!” Jack yelled. But again he was ignored. 

“Seriously Mark? You don’t learn do you.” He finished the buckle and pulled my pants down. With the pants around my ankles, he slipped off my shoes and socks, and then took the pants fully off. With the help of Nathaniel, they took off my jacket and shirt, leaving me only in my boxers, like Jack.

“Was that so hard?” Damien asked. “Now, like I said. You deserve to be punished for that stunt you pulled a few minutes ago, but I don’t know what would make you learn. Hurting you or hurting Jack?” 

“Please! Just, don’t hurt anyone.” I said. Damien looked up at Nathaniel, who was still holding me up. 

“I have an idea.” He said to him. then he walked over to the side of the room and began to drag a metal table over to us. When he got closer I noticed the bindings and cuffs attached, and I gasped. Damien heard me and laughed a bit. Nathaniel then dragged me closer to the table and lifted me up bridal style. I yelped in shock, and then he sat me on the table, and I yelped again from the cold metal touching my skin. Four arms began shoving me down. My wrists were cuffed on either side above my head, and the same with my ankles. I was bound in eagle style and I was shivering from the cold. This room was freezing to begin with, but this table didn’t help.

“Comfy?” Damien teased, staring down at me from behind my head. I looked at his upside down face and smirked. 

“Of course.” I sneered. “This is feeling kind of kinky though. Is this your sex dungeon?” I was being a smart ass like usual, because I was done being scared. Jack hanging there made me realize that I’m not weak. I’m a hunter, and a damn good one! And we are getting out this. So, in the meantime, I have to keep them away from Jack. They can torture me all they want, because I can take it. My mental breakdown was over. I was here to fight. 

“Don’t be smart with me Mark.” Damien scowled. 

“Oh, my bad. I forgot you vamps are dumb as shit. I should probably be more careful with my vocabulary.” Nathaniel smacked his fist down next to my head on the table, making me jump. 

“You think this is a game!” he yelled. 

“Not a very fun one.” I scoffed. “Now twister? That’s a fun game.” 

“You are really pushing it Mark. Nate, get some buckets of cold water ready.” Damien said. He then walked over to my left side, the table was horizontal from Jack so he could see what was happening. Damien then caressed my face, moving his fingers downwards. His fingers played across the skin on my chest lightly. My body becoming itchy from how light he was dragging his hand. I squirmed a bit from the uncomfortable feeling of the itchiness and him touching me. I saw him smiling as he continued downwards. His fingers stroking my sides and stomach. I kept flinching from the light touches.

“Wh-what are you doing?” I asked, stuttering over my words. 

“You have such beautiful skin.” His voice was low and deep. “I can hear your heartbeat racing faster every time I touch you. Is it cause you like it?” 

“Fuck no.” I spat. He stopped his movement to glare at me, and then continued to caress my thigh now. 

“Stop touching him you bastard!” I heard Jack yell. Damien looked up from me, and smiled at Jack. 

“Does this bother you Jack?” 

“You know the answer.” Jack growled. He continued to move his hand back and forth on my thigh. It was annoying as hell, and I couldn’t stop squirming. 

“You both are beautiful humans. You would have made great vampires, but too bad you are hunters.” 

“We would never want to be something as disgusting and vile as you!” I screamed. Damien looked back down at me, stopping his movements. Just then Nathaniel walked in with some buckets. 

“Perfect timing.” Damien sneered. He walked over to grab the buckets, and sauntered over to a section of the room that had hoses. This room was filled with everything apparently. Once a few buckets were filled, they both walked over to me, placing the buckets to the side.

“Nate, the temperature.” Damien said. Nathaniel walked over to a wall that had a temperature gauge on it, and turned the knob a lot to the left. They must be making it colder. I heard the air go on, and I looked at Jack concerned. 

“Cold yet?” Damien asked me. I turned my head to face him. 

“It feels great in here.” I mocked. And with that, a giant bucket of ice cold water was dumped over my body and face. I yelped in shock and pain from the feeling, and spit water from my mouth. I shook my head getting the water out of my hair, and was panting. 

“W-what t-the hell?” I yelled. Without a response another bucket of ice cold water was dumped on me again, leaving my sputtering and coughing up water. 

“Stop it!” Jack yelled. “Stop hurting him!” Tears were forming in his eyes, as well as mine from the cold shock of the water. 

“So, Mark. Are you going to behave now?” Damien asked. 

“F-f-fuck y-y-you.” I shivered. My body was freezing, and I couldn’t stop shivering. 

“Do you know why we’re doing this Mark?” Nathaniel asked. Another bucket was thrown onto me, and I screamed. Spitting water out of my mouth again as I shivered. 

“N-n-nno” I groaned. 

“You are both here for one reason. To be our food supply. But, with all this struggling and fighting, this isn’t going to be very fun for any of us. Nate and I…we love breaking people. Taking two strong hunters like you and breaking you both down to scared little pets is what we do best. So, Nate and I are going to torture you both for as long as we want until you come to the decision to obey us! We own you now. You are ours. You will be our food and our slaves. If you want to make your stay easier on yourselves, then I suggest you both stop resisting."

Finished with his little speech another bucket of water was thrown onto me, and after dumping 6 buckets on my body, they stopped. I was shivering and drooling uncontrollably. They both walked away from the table I was on, and over to Jack. 

“It’s your turn now Jack.” Nathaniel sneered. 

“n-n-no” but my words came out in a whisper, and they continued on anyways. 

*Jacks POV*

Watching Mark suffer was not how I wanted to spend our weekend. Every time they dumped water on him I cried out for my love. I didn’t realize until they dumped the water on him for the fourth time that I was crying. Sobbing actually. Tears were streaming down my face, and I couldn’t stop them. Seeing the one person I truly care about in this world, being tortured was something I’ll never forget. It will haunt me forever. I screamed again for them to stop, but they wouldn’t. When they finally did, I sighed in relief. Then, both of them walked over to me. 

“It’s your turn now Jack.” I didn’t care. As long as it wasn’t Mark anymore. I heard him whimper in the background, but the vamps were in the way of his body. 

“Go ahead.” I said. “You think we can’t handle some torture? We will never be your slaves, and we will never obey you. So go ahead. Make me scream and shiver, but don’t let those shouts fool you. We are a lot tougher than you think. And when we get out of this…we will chop your heads off and stick that wooden stake right through your heart, to make sure your pathetic asses are dead.” I was done playing their games. They won’t win. They never will. Nathaniel made a move to punch me, but Damien stopped him.

“Okay then Jack. You are tough, but let me explain something to you. Do you really think you can last days, weeks, months, or maybe years of torture? That was just some cold water and your boy over there is a whimpering mess. I know he can handle it, but can he handle the pain every single day for the rest of his life?" he stopped for a moment, thinking before he spoke again.

"Maybe we aren’t hitting the right cord.” I glanced up at him after he said that, now curious what he meant. 

“I saw the fear and anger in your eyes when I was touching him, and I saw that same fear and anger in his eyes when Nathaniel touched you. Maybe we need to try something different.” My heart rate began to pick up, now worried about what he was going to do. He smiled, clearly noticing my panic. 

“Your blood smells so rich right now Jack. When we’re done here, I can’t wait to have it.” He then clapped his hands, and walked over to Mark. Nathaniel stayed beside me. 

“I have mentioned how beautiful you both are right?” He taunted. His hand rested on Mark’s upper thigh, and I saw him flinch away from it. I looked into Damien’s eyes, and I saw his intentions. This can’t be happening. 

“Don’t you fucking think about it Damien!” I yelled. 

“No Jack! I have tried to reason with you both, but I’m done. I am going to take your boyfriend right here and right now. And Nathaniel is going to take you! You brought this among yourselves!” I was shaking now, they were going to rape us!? He was right. This was the way to break us, and we were in big trouble now. I was struggling in my bonds, and I saw Mark doing the same. 

“P-please!” Mark yelled. “Don’t do this Damien! We will listen!” Mark sounded panicked, and I couldn’t blame him because once I felt the touch of Nathaniel’s hand on my thigh, I was panicking too. 

“STOP! Please stop! We can work this out” I was screaming so loud my voice was becoming hoarse. I felt Nathaniel step behind me, his hands touching my waist, his mouth kissing my neck. I looked over at Mark and saw Damien kissing his neck, his hand palming his crotch. We were going to be raped. This was happening. We’ll never come back from this. What are we-

BANG 

Everyone in the room jumped from the sound of banging coming from the door. Nathaniel moved away from me and towards Damien. 

“What the hell is that!” Nathaniel yelled. Another bang, and the door busted open. Three figures were now walking through the door with guns and machetes in their hands. 

“What’s up bitches!” That was the sound of Bob, and next to him were Wade and Felix. They were here to rescue us! I knew they would come! I smiled now, glad they showed up when they did. 

“Who the hell are you guys?” Damien shouted at them. 

“We are the guys that are gonna kick yo asses!” Yelled Felix. 

“Yeah! You take two hunters and didn’t expect anyone to find them? You must be dumb as hell.” Wade snickered. Then all hell broke loose. Nathaniel charged, his fangs ready to chomp down on any exposed body part, when a shot rang out. He flinched back from the bullet to his chest, and growled more. Another shot to his chest, and he stumbled. Bullets wont kill vampires, but they sure do stun them. And once he was knocked to his knees, Felix ran up and with full force swung the wooden stake into his heart. Nathaniel looked up with glazed eyes, and Damien screamed, now charging them, but Bob and Wade began shooting again. With one final swing, Felix cut off Nathaniel’s head. 

“NOOOO!” Damien yelled, he shoved against Bob and Wade and ran over to his fallen man. 

“Nate!” he sobbed. I felt bad. I know they kidnapped us and tortured us. Hell they were about to rape us! But this was something you don’t wish upon someone. The death of their loved ones. Felix and Wade stood over Damien while he cried, while Bob ran over to me, releasing me from my chains. I winced pulling my arms down from the pain. While I gathered up my clothes to put on, Bob freed Mark as well, giving him back his clothes too. We all walked over to Nathaniel and Damien, not sure what to do next. Damien gave us the answer. 

“Just kill me.” He sighed. “I can’t…I won’t live without my mate. So kill me.” 

We all heisted for a bit too long, because Damien quickly grabbed Mark, his arm around Mark’s neck putting him into a choke hold. Everyone raised their guns aiming at Damien. 

“Like I said…kill me! Or I will bite him!” his fangs then came out and right when he was about to bite down into Mark’s neck, a shot rang out, sending him stumbling backwards. 

Bob ran forward, stabbing him in the heart, and then chopping his head off as well. I was still for a moment, and I felt sadness. I don’t know why, after everything they have done. I think this just hit me hard. If it was Mark…

“Are you guys okay?” Wade asked. I smiled a bit, but before I could answer Mark did. 

“Yeah. Thanks guys for saving us. I tried to warn the bastards but they didn’t listen.” He then stared down at Damien’s body frowning. I could tell he was feeling the same way I did. I walked over to Mark and pulled him into a hug. I began crying into his shoulder. 

“They almost r—they..they almost raped us Mark.” I cried. He hugged me back crying too. 

“I’m glad you are okay.” Was all he said. 

“Alright bros! let’s go burn the bodies, and get out of this place.” Felix said, beginning to clean up the mess. Mark and I walked outside of the room, and found our way outside of the house. We needed some fresh air and a moment together, alone. 

“How are you holding up?” I asked Mark. 

“Probably the same as you are.” he replied. Then it was silent again, as we held each other and stared a the stars. 

“Is it bad that I’m sad they’re dead.” I spoke filling the silence. 

“No. I hate them for what they did to us…to you. But I can’t help but feel bad for the pain Damien went through in his last moments. Seeing him dead like that…” Mark trailed off. I nodded my head understanding, and then I kissed him. He kissed back and we stayed like that for a few moments before coming up for air. 

“We should take a break.” I suggested. 

“Good idea.” Once the boys were done cleaning up, they drove Mark and I to our place. With goodbye hugs and thank yous, they left. Mark and I undressed, and then laid down next to each other in bed. He spooned me from behind, and kissed the back of my head. I smiled, enjoying this moment. I was glad we were alive. 

*Marks POV*

Being a hunter is a difficult living, but being one is what we do. We took the risks tonight, and it cost us. They were about to do something terrible back at that place, and it would have scarred us both for life. Sometimes I wonder if I should’ve never become a hunter. Maybe I shouldn’t have searched into the thing that killed my father, but then I remember the good thing that happened to me. Out of all the bad, there came one good thing. I met Jack. My world, my love, and my hero. And as we lay here, our bodies pressed together, knowing that we are still alive, makes me happy. Hunting is in our blood, and it always will be. And we will fight the fight against monsters, ghosts, and demons until we decide we can’t anymore. I am grateful for Jack, and I love him. His strength inspires me, and I hope I inspire him. I love you Jack. Forever and always. 

And with that, we snuggled together in bed, falling asleep with smiles on our faces, preparing ourselves for the rest of the world, and the monsters that live in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! If there are any grammar mistakes I apologize.  
> I kind of got my hunting ideas from Supernatural lol if you don't watch that show you really should :P


End file.
